makingthecrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Touhou vs. Capcom/Firebrand
Bio A member of the Red Arremer race of demon gargoyles, Firebrand is considered a hero among his people for the deeds he has commited under the command of the demon Astaroth. He is called the "Red Blaze" due to his control over fire magic. As a young Red Arremer, Firebrand embarked on a journey to stop his home dimension of the Makai from being destroyed by the undead king of destruction, Breager. He collected magical artifacts while trying to reach his enemy, making him more powerful each time. After winning a magic candle from Lucifer, Firebrand became one of the most powerful of his species, and defeated Breager. Breager is resurrected twice after this, but Firebrand always kills him again. Movelist Skill Cards *Devil's Claw: A divekick attack that automatically puts Firebrand into flight mode upon a successful hit. *Hell Spitfire: Firebrand fires a ball of fire from his mouth. The light version fires horizontally, the medium version fires at a 45 degree angle, and the heavy version fires at the ground, creating a traveling pool of flames. This move can also be done in the air. Light version fires horizontally,medium version fires at a 45 degree downward angle and the hard version is similar to its grounded version. *Bon Voyage: Firebrand flies forward for a hit-grab, in which he grabs the opponent and drags them across the ground a considerable distance, and ends by throwing them into the wall for a wallbounce. Can also be done in the air. *Demon Missile: Firebrand lunges himself forward in three different ways. The light version bounces off of the opponent and enters flight mode, the medium version goes through the opponent, and the heavy version has Firebrand jump backward and swoop down at the opponent. The heavy version can be held down for more damage, and leaves Firebrand in flight mode. *Hell's Elevator: Initiates flight mode. The light version has Firebrand jump straight up before flying, the medium version has him jump forward, and the heavy version has him jump back. *Hell Dive: Firebrand lacks a conventional air-dash, and instead has a series of command air-dashes. The light version travels straight down, the medium version goes forward, and the heavy version travels backwards. Three can be performed in the air at a time. *Wall Cling: Firebrand can cling himself to the side of the screen. Hitting an attack button will have Firebrand shoot his special move Hell Spifire. Direction of the fireball is the same for his air version of Hell Spitfire. Spell Cards *Luminous Body: Makes Firebrand turn white. It is a self-inducing speed boost that increases his speed by 25%. Firebrand is able to build Spell Card meter in this form. *Dark Fire: Firebrand breathes a purple flame, which he aims from the ground up to the air above him. Can also be done in the air. Last Word *Chaos Tide: Firebrand summons another Red Arremmer that floats around the stage to assist him. Pressing light attack makes the helper shoot a downwards fireball, medium makes him charge forward in the air going through opponents, and heavy does a fast swooping attack. Luminous Body can be used in conjunction with this hyper, which also gives the speed boost to the helper. Misc. *Battle Intro: Firebrand appears on a pile of skulls. He then flies off and says "Grr....(I'll take you on.)" *Taunt: He growls. *Victory Pose: He flies up and says "Kya kya kya! (Victory is mine!") Winning Quotes Gi gho gha ga. (I just don't like you.) Gha gi gi ghaa...(If you want a rematch, come to Demon Village!) Ku ku kuuu. (I love the smell of burning meat in the morning...) Kho ko ko? (Guess you used up all your energy in the beginning, huh?) Vs. Self: Ki ki ki kiah! (I am the Red Blaze of the Red Arremers!) Vs. Arthur: Ghaa gha ghaa gi gya. (This time it's you that'll turn into a pile of bones!) Vs. Morrigan and Remilia: Gya gha ghaa gi gi gha. (Aensland/Scarlet? Never heard of you.) Vs. Phoenix Wright and Shikieiki: Gyo gu gha gha gha. (The winner decides the rules. That's how it's done in Demon Village.) Vs. Shinki: Gho gho ghaa ghha gaa. (Time for you to go back wherever you came from.) Vs. Marisa, Patchouli, Alice and Tessa: Ghas gi gi gha gu. (Book of Magic? I'll be taking that back...) Vs. Rumia: Ka Ha ha ha. (Now the hunter has become the hunted.) Vs. Nue: G-gyaaaa ga gi. (What's with the pitchfork? You an actual devil or something?) Vs. Reimu, Sanae, Hsien-Ko, Chris, Jill, Dante, Soki, Trish, Nero and BB Hood: Boo hoo hoo hoo. (Wow, some hunter you are.) Vs. Iesua: Ma ha ha ga ga. (No, I serve Astaroth, not Mumumu Mikaboshi, whoever that is.) Vs. Demitri: Koo kuu koo koo. (I have heard of Jedah. He sounds weak.) Vs. Sakuya: Gya Gya kya. (I exist outside your pitiful time frame, mortal.) Vs. Meiling, Yuugi, Suika, Street Fighter characters and Batsu: Korgh Kya gha. (Did you really think your pitiful fists could leave a dent in me?) Vs. Reisen, Keine, Mamizou, Momiji, Kagerou, Felicia, Talbain and Amaterasu: Grah gya hya kya. (Filthy animals like you don't deserve to be in my presence.) Vs. Flandre, Yukari, Mima, Kokoro, Asura and Gene: Hmm hmm hmm.... (Frightening...truly frightening...I should kill him/her while I have the chance.) Vs. Cirno and Dan: Ma ha ha ha. (You're a joke and you'll always be a joke.) Vs. Youmu and Yuyuko: Gyak gyak. (Do you really wish to be sent back to the afterlife?) Vs. Utsuho, Aya and Mystia: Gra ha ha ha. (I should clip your wings for even thinking you can fly in my skies.) Vs. Komachi: Koo koo kiya? (What makes you think you could take me when you can't even do your own job right?) Vs. Iku, Kaguya and Tenshi: Grrr.... (No amount of prestige can exempt you from my might.) Vs. Shantae, Mokou and Captain Commando: Grah ha ha ha ha! (I'm a Red Arremer, you twit! Of course, your flames don't work on me!) Vs. Nitori, Megaman characters, and Jin: Hmmmm.....(Hmph. Like some fragile man-made contraptions can even be considered a threat to a true demon.) Vs. Ichirin, Byakuren, Seiga, Futo and Miko: Boo hoo. (Religion is only for those who fear death. Coward.) Vs. Koishi and Saki: Kook Kook Koo. (It's been a while since I've eaten live children.) Vs. Wriggle: hmm hmm hmm. (How fitting for a bug to be squashed.) Vs. Yuuka: Graaaaah.....(Trivial things such as flowers...what a waste.) Vs. Vergil: Ge ge ge. (A half breed could never reach my power.) Vs. Wesker: fa ga ki. (Know your place, worm.) Vs. Viewtiful Joe, Spencer, Frank West, Ruby Heart, Hiryu, Nick and Hayato: Gyah Kita taki kah. (That should teach fools like you to stay out of my affairs.) Vs. Anakaris: Ki ki Kya Kya. (Astaroth is the only demon I serve.) Vs. Seija: Gyu gra gao. (We don’t want human filth down here with us!) Vs. Murasa: Goa gyarara. (So much for your precious anchor.) Ending Firebrand is seen in Astaroth's castle. He is bowing before Astaroth.) Astaroth: Ah, Firebrand, welcome back. Congrats on saving us from Fafnir. Firebrand: Ka ka Ki. Gyah ga ga kita ga go. (No Problem, my lord. By the way, I think I met someone who can be an ally to us.) Astaroth: Really? Tell me. (Firebrand shows Astaroth an image of Shinki inside a crystal ball.) Astaroth: Hmm.....she seems like the perfect ally. I like the way you think, Firebrand! I might need to give you a promotion after this.... Firebrand: Ha ha ha ha ha. Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Touhou vs. Capcom